


Death Is Nothing Sad

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infected Emma Perkins, Infected Paul Matthews, Infected Paulkins, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma and Paul find a family that is not a part of the Hive yet. They infect them.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Death Is Nothing Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Starring the Monroe family because my Linda cosplay is almost finished lol
> 
> The lyrics I used are from Starry Musical (the songs are Wheat Fields and A New Horizon)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Blood  
> -Violence  
> -Death

It was inevitable. The Hive was going to rule the world. Emma and Paul had just found a family of six, and they smiled. Those people would be so much happier once they were a part of the hivemind.   
  
“No! Please! They’re just kids!” the mother screamed, hiding behind her husband and holding the hands of two of her kids, while the other two hid behind her. “Gerald, do something!”   
  
“ **There’s beauty in the pain, just look deeper,** ” Emma sang. “ **No longer the sower, but the reaper.** ”   
  
“ **It struggles like the devil in the heat of day,** ” Paul joined in. “ **I want to live again so I can stay.** ”   
  
“ **Before I wilt away. Before the running and decay.** ” Emma sang, coming closer to the family.   
  
“ **I’m ready for harvest time. I’m ready.** ”   
  
“ **And in it I see death, but death, death is nothing sad,** ” they sang together. “ **We reap in broad daylight.** ”   
  
“Please,” the man said. “Leave us alone.”   
  
Emma smirked. “Come on then. Let’s fight. If you win, we don’t kill you. If I win, it’s game over.”   
  
The man looked at his wife, who shrugged.   
  
“Alright. If I win, you and your friends let me and my family go.”   
  
Emma nodded, grinning.   
  
The men handed his bag to his wife, who gave it to one of the kids. He stepped forward. “I’d like to know if there are any rules.”   
  
Emma snorted. “Nope! No rules. Time to play!” She tackled the man and before he knew what was happening, Emma snapped his neck.    
  
The kids screamed. “Dad!” one of them yelled.   
  
“Shut up, that’s not your dad!” the woman shouted. “Gerald!” She pointed her finger at Emma. “How dare you! Now I have to pay for a funeral!”   
  
“Oh no, you won’t. You’re next.”   
  
The woman backed away, nearly falling over the kids that were hiding behind her.   
  
Paul stepped forward. “Let me handle this one, Em.” He pulled Emma behind him, walking to the woman, who was now using her own children as a shield.    
  
“Stop! I’m calling the police!” She reached for her bag, but Paul stopped her. He spat on his hand and put his hand over the woman’s mouth.   
  
“If you breathe, the spores will be able to enter your body. Just take a deep breath.”   
  
The woman tried to get away, but Paul was strong. He put his other hand behind her head to keep her still.   
  
Emma watched the woman struggle for a while, before she finally took a breath. Paul was so gentle when he infected someone. Emma loved that about him, though she liked the smell of blood.   
  
The woman fell onto the floor, unconscious. She’d wake up soon enough, singing a duet with her husband and kids.   
  
One of the kids ran to his mother, hugging her body. Good. That was an easy target. Emma jumped on top of the boy, turning him around so she could rip his guts out. He let out a scream as Emma’s nails dug into his skin. Blood stained his and his mother’s clothes as his guts were ripped out of his body.   
  
When Emma turned around, two of the boys were lying on the ground. Paul had taken care of them.   
  
The fourth was nowhere to be seen.   
  
“There!” Paul shouted, pointing to the boy, who tried to run away.   
  
Emma sprinted to the boy, and even with her recently injured leg, she was way faster than him.   
  
She grabbed his arm. “No!” the boy screamed.   
  
Something about the tears streaming down his cheeks made Emma feel like something was wrong, but she didn’t know what it was. “Hey…” she said, her voice angelic and sweet. “I’m not gonna hurt you. What’s your name?”   
  
“R- River.”   
  
“Well, River, I think you’ll be very happy in the Hive.” The boy shook his head. Emma chuckled. “I was just like you, scared and alone. But look at me now… I’m happy. And I know you’ll become just as happy.”   
  
The boy looked up. “Promise?”   
  
“I promise. Now, close your eyes.”   
  
River hesitated for a moment, before closing his eyes.   
  
Emma grabbed his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. She spat into his mouth. “River, I need you to swallow that.”   
  
He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut.   
  
“You’ll be with your parents.”   
  
The boy opened his eyes and looked at Emma, who offered him a kind smile. He swallowed. His eyes flickered blue for a moment, before he fell into Emma’s arms. Emma gently laid him down on the ground. She walked to Paul.   
  
“Since when are you so gentle?” Paul asked, pulling her into a dance.   
  
“It’s just a kid.”   
  
“You were adorable.” He kissed her forehead.   
  
“ **Brother, we were born with wings. We are meant for greater things, on a new horizon.** ” Emma sang.   
  
“ **What happens when two worlds collide? Somewhere in that great divide.** ” Paul sang, dancing with Emma.   
  
The family woke up and they joined in. “ **I can see it. That new horizon. It’s waiting in the sky.** ”   
  
“ **A new horizon…** ” Paul and Emma sang together.


End file.
